User talk:RewindAndPlay
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Clare Edwards page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Degrassi Fan (talk) 21:01, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Belgium! Hi Kelly! So I saw you were new here and I just wanted to welcome you! And I saw you were from Belgium and that made me happy because that means there are more Europeans on this site! I currently live in The Netherlands and there is a surprisingly low amout of Europeans on this site sadly.. Now I don't know if you are from the French, Dutch or German part of Belgium but Welkom/Wilkommen/Accueil ! Matt - It's Me, Jessie and Ari. If they test me they sorry. 17:29, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Why hello der !! Hi, Kelly. Okay, so I've been seeing you on the wiki lately and noticed that you said you wanted to get to know me, so I thought why not? :P We seem to watch a lot of the same shows. c: I was on your profile and you seem to be in a lot of fandoms. I've noticed that you're European, too, which is wonderful, because there aren't many European users on this site. How have you enjoyed yourself here so far? :3 [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]]♡ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''oh darling, I wish you were here.]] 06:28, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Aww, well thank you. You've definitely made a good impression on me. :D I can tell you're very friendly and kind. Ahh, well, I don't have a shows section on my profile page. I've been meaning to make one, but I've been unmotivated lately. :c Out of the shows on your list, I watch One Tree Hill (one of my favourites), Shameless US, Arrow, Finding Carter, Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, and How to Get Away With Murder. I just started Grey's this summer, and I hope to continue beyond the first season shortly. :P UGH, AND YOU'RE INTO YOUTUBERS, TOO. THAT'S LIKE MY BIGGEST OBSESSION. :D I WATCH ALL THE PEOPLE ON YOUR USERPAGE. MY FAVOURITE OUT OF THOSE YOUTUBERS IS PROBABLY SUPERWOMAN OR MIRANDA SINGS. :3 Sorry for the caps, I just love them so much ugh. ♥ [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]]♡ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''oh darling, I wish you were here.]] 05:52, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Omg, I don't watch Kingsley as regularly as my other YouTubers anymore, but I AM subscribed to him and I used to watch him a lot in 2012. I've stopped lately, because I watch SO many people and can't keep up, haha. I LOVE MiranDa Sings and Superwoman though. I've noticed they're some of your favourites. c: they're actually two of my YouTube queens. Miranda's videos give me so much life tbh. I LOVE how Colleen plays her character. HTGAWM IS GREAT. Connor is my babe tbh. :D Who are you favourite characters so far? I like Shameless too, but I've only seen the first three seasons. :o Lip, Ian, Fiona, and Vee are my favourite characters. Random opinion of mine, but I can't stand Jimmy and I don't ship him and Fiona (or Fiona and anyone tbh). I'd love to kow some of your thoughts on Shameless, too. :P Oh, and random question, but have you ever watched The Walking Dead? The new season comes back tomorrow and I am pumped. [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]]♡ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''oh darling, I wish you were here.]] 06:20, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Don't mention it. You are a part of our wiki family. We all have to look out for each other. If you ever need anybody to talk to just shoot me a message. Degrassi 4lifeUS (talk) 02:01, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Darryl Hi I'm sorry I'm replying so late omfg.It's no problem really,I'm always here to help:) And I'd love to talk with you some more!:) You watch Charmed and SPN right?You've got good taste xDLolasonya27 (talk) 23:32, October 22, 2014 (UTC) hello again omg sorry it took so long to reply xD My faves on SPN are Dean,Sam,Bobby,John,and Ruby before she went bad. I dont really like Castiel that much tbh,but he has been growing on me;) Lolasonya27 (talk) 22:10, October 24, 2014 (UTC) NCIS tbh Hey Kelly! So omg we apparently watch so many similair shows xD So you said you watch NCIS, so who are your favorite characters? I'm currently on 3xsomething, but my faves are Kate, Gibbs, Abby and Ziva! Hope to hear from you soon! doeg doeg xD Matt - We did everything right, now I'm on the outside. 20:17, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Sinterklaas Hey, Since it"s Sinterklaas tomorrow, I would like to know if you receive speculoos, candies, or anything. I did get something from my job today omg. There was someone disguised as Sinterklaas and Zwarte Piet (ugh) giving out sweets to everyone. Karen Every flight begins with a fall 18:52, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hi, I'm sorry I took so long to get back to you! But wow, welcome to the BGC world! <3 It's always good to have another fan on here! My next suggestion? How about season seven? It's my all-time favorite. Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me 22:19, December 8, 2014 (UTC) BGC I'm glad you enjoyed season seven! <333. Stasi, Judi, Tiara and Angie are my QUEENS <3. From season nine, Mehgan, Christina, Erika and Andrea were my favorites. Next season I suggest? Season four? As a BGC viewer, EVERYONE must familiarize themselves with the queen of BGC (Natalie Nunn). Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me 13:57, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Goedenavond Ja ik ben weer teruggekomen. Ik had eigenlijk langer willen wegblijven, maar toen kwam ik erachter dat ik mn meningen die ik wil delen nergens anders kan uiten, dus besloot ik weer terug te komen! Ja het was natuurlijk heel spijtig maar ik ben weer terug! Matt - If I let you down, like I tend to, I'm a fool for you. 20:11, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Kelly <3 Hey! Thanks for the message. I'm ok for now. Just gonna forget about what happened lol. But thank you for opening your arms <3 [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 20:34, June 8, 2015 (UTC) I just read the part about getting to know each other better. Omg Im so sorry D: Yess! I'd love to get to know you. I don't know what to say about myself (I'm the worst at this lol), but what would you like to know? I love majority of the shows listed on your profile omg. TV shows are usually a common place to start on the wiki XD Are you excited for season 3 of OITNB? I don't think I can handle all the episodes at once. I tried last year to space them out but I ended up binging omfg. [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 01:14, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Yasss the black & latin girls are my favourites as well. This show does so well with representation omfg. Nearly everyone on the show is queen/king for me, except I don't like (more like I hate) Vause, Healy & Vee, and Larry is irrelevant to me XD Season 2 made me like Piper more, but she isn't a queen. Taystee is my #1 fave, with Poussey and Red as 2 & 3. I didn't even realize it was coming in 3 days. I'm so excited :D [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 17:29, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Yes! I really like Jason Biggs, so I was kinda upset he wasn't returning, but I didn't care for Larry so I guess I don't care about him leaving/returning at all? lmaaaoo it's complicated. I won't miss him, I guess, is what I'm saying. And thank you! I love reading your posts too. The wiki is really the only place where I can share my opinion with friends and not be judged for being too serious or actually having compassion. Racial issues are really important to me, and I'm glad there are others here to feel the same as me and actually CARE. I have a few friends irl that I also talk to about this, but even then I need to censor myself (well, I don't NEED to especially since I SHOULDN'T, but yeah) because they're EXTREMELY into it. Like amongst all of my friends, it's either a) they don't care about these issues, or b) they hate white people and all that. I don't hate white people, and I'm not anti-white like those friends are (plus those friends are also anti-men, and I'm like "But...I'm a guy..." so it's frustrating talking to them). Plus not just with race, with any issues like LGBT discrimination for example, absolutely no one in my life is comfortable with that topic, so the wiki is really the only place where I can openly show my support and compassion for the LGBT community (especially since I'm bi lol). Wow, that was a lot of rambling lol. Sorry XD [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 17:54, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Heyyy <3 Thank you for the message Kelly! I missed the wiki tons, and I've been doing so much better/have such a much better outlook on life. Thanks for checking in XD <3 [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 18:43, September 9, 2015 (UTC)